Wendy's Death
by fireshark142
Summary: As I must do with all my favorite characters- have them die epically. This is Wendy's death, and I may actually make more than one of these. The first one is my favorite, but I hope to make more! Enjoy! WARNING-SPOILERS FOR AFTER EPISODE 170-something


WARNING-CONTAINS SOME SPOILERS FOR STUFF PAST EPISODE-UHH-175? Something like that. Oh, and you gotta know who Wendy is too. So... Yeah. Hope you like, is kinda... weird to write, but anyways, plz enjoy!

It happened fast. One minute, Natsu was there, about to be blown to smithereens by Future Rogue, then the next, he was gone. Wendy was there, Wendy had saved him, now she was gone. Natsu yelled as he realized what had happened. "Wendy!" It was too late- Rogue was reeling back, a hole in his stomach, and Wendy was falling, falling down to the Earth again. Natsu jumped. He managed to catch her just barely, then he felt a hard tug slow his momentum. He hit the ground, landing on his feet and rolling to a stop. He set her down gently, standing on one knee and placing her back against his leg. "Hang in there! We can get Cheria-" "Wendy!" He cut off, hearing other screams. Erza and Lucy ran over, eyes lit with terror as they saw the gaping hole in Wendy's (sternum, stomach, rib cage, whatever. Basically, she has a giant hole in her torso, made by the attack Rogue had tried to use on Natsu). Lucy dropped to her knees next to Wendy as Erza frantically looked around for Cheria. Wendy suddenly coughed, staining her dress with more blood. Natsu gripped her arm tighter. He did want to lose ANY of his guildmates, and Wendy was so young. He looked up as Lucy took Wendy's head into her lap, pulling her hair back from her face. "N-Natsu I-I'm sor-ry I got in t-the way." Natsu whipped his head around, his expression shocked. Lucy gritted her teeth, trying to hold back the tears. Wendy was smiling weakly, trying to take deep breaths. "I know y-you wanted t-to get h-him, but I-" she coughed, arching (what was left of) her back as pain wracked her body. She was crying openly, trying to talk. "Wendy, please, don't talk, well find Cheria, just hold on. It'll be fine, we-" "No." Lucy looked up in shock at Natsu, who was looking off in the other direction. Wendy raised her hand to Natsu, and he bent down and took it. "I know w-what happened a-nd Cheria w-won't be able to heal it. It's okay, Lucy, I-" "No!" Wendy, please you can't just..." "I have to. And b-besides, I wasn't m-much use in the f-f-fight either. A useless Dragonslayer fighting a d-dragon- how-how- stupid." She squeezed Natsu's hand and moved her other hand to Lucy's arm. She jerked at the feel of the blood on Wendy's arm and realized what she was trying to do. She took Wendy's hand, squeezing lightly. "I'm sorry, Natsu-san. You should still be able t-to kill the dragons with me g-gone- it might a-causally be e-easier..." Wendy's voice trialled off and Lucy let out a sob. Natsu turned his head sharply as Wendy's grip loosened slightly. He caught it as it fell and leaned over to her eyes, which looked almost closed. "I actually think you're a great Dragonslayer, Wendy. I've always thought that and I'll never stop thinking it. And don't worry. I'll take Rogue's head off for what he did to you." He turned to leave, but stopped when he heard Wendy begin to chant. Lucy almost choked as she heard the words. "Dr-Dragonslayer S-Secret A-Art: Final B-Blessing!" With that, a magic circle burst out beneath them, large and crystal blue. Wendy glowed with pure light, which slowly circled and left her. It began swirling around Natsu and Lucy, causing them to stand and gasp in amazement. Their cuts were healing, bruises were fading, and their magic energy was being replenished. And with that, Wendy whispered her final words- "Go get'em, Natsu." Her eyes shut and the magic circle began to fade, the light disappearing.

Ta-da! Yep, that's what I do with most of my fav characters- make then die doing something heroic. It's Wendy, I love her, but if I was her, I'd feel like Natsu didn't really care about me at all. SPOILERS SLIGHTLY-She (since they first met) got kidnapped, held hostage, engaged in many battles, teased, had to deal with the guild hall fights, has nearly died a good few times, went missing and got her magic power depleted so badly it could've killed her, and still Natsu did seem to care that much. So... yeah. I might make another with a different way that she dies, but it won't be too soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
